


Thunder and Wings

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: Floramon, one of the Original Chosen Digimon, vents about the lack of team stability.





	Thunder and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second fill for the Non-Flash Bingo's week 4's 588: item – Valkyrie. Please enjoy!

Before her evolution to Thunderbirmon, Floramon had been paralyzed with fear from the strength of Mothmon's attacks. Then, Saki's dark pink D-Coder shone brightly as her partner cried out and Floramon found her form changing to that of the armoured Adult.

 

As Thunderbirmon, she did battle against Mothmon and traded attacks back and forth. In the end, she made short work of him and she screeched wildly, realizing battling was something she loved doing as it woke her inner beast.

 

But Saki was not okay with her killing Mothmon, Floramon supposed her human never would be. Floramon pushed the thought aside, though, and tried to reason with her Chosen Child that he had been corrupted by darkness. Through reconfiguration, he had the chance to be purified and live a new life.

 

Okada Saki still did not accept that, but chose to drop the issue instead of pursue it. In a way, Floramon was grateful that she had, as she had not felt like explaining more to her Chosen.

 

Floramon felt for her Child, but in the world of Digimon, it was kill or be killed. Vaccine vs Virus, you know? She was a Data-attribute and consequently had no advantage over either Vaccine or Virus Digimon. Data-attributes had their own strengths that were very sadly overlooked in favour of Vaccine types.

 

That wasn't the only issue irking Floramon at the moment. The sheer attitude and discord between the humans was appalling. Her human and her boyfriend, the one called Kenshin, believed the leader was still alive. Her human's brother and the brunette called Shizuka did not believe he was alive. The dissension between the two parties was unbelievable; it threatened to tear the team even further apart.

 

Floramon couldn't believe the humans were being so petty over the issue. As a matter of fact, she knew the leader was still alive as she had seen his partner in his Adult form on the very first day. Humans were so foolish sometimes. Couldn't they see they had a much bigger task ahead of them, like saving Odaiba? But no, they have to bicker about whether someone is alive or not.

 

_Thousands of people have died in the ten years the Chaos Lords have had control and you people, who are supposed to be a team, are worried about one teenage boy?!_ Floramon simply couldn't believe it and the more she thought about it, the madder she got. They were being so stupid!

 

However, as she thought about it from a different perspective, she supposed Saki and Kenshin had the right to wonder if Hiroshi was still alive. She knew, from what Saki had told her about Hiroshi, that the boy was a fighter and would not have given up without a fight as the Chaos Lords took him in.

 

But it raised the question as to why they would want him in the first place. What use did he have for them? What had they done to him in the decade since then? How would the boy be feeling about the murders of the masses?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This copy of Thunder and Wings is from the original version of the universe and will be updated to reflect the rewrite when I get a chance.


End file.
